


Signed Apollo

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: Apollo sits in a room.He says,“Hermes, write this down.”





	Signed Apollo

Apollo sits in a room.   
He says,  
“Hermes, write this down.”  
Yet he pauses and it’s weighted  
It’s heavy and desolate and Hermes knows he should not be readying his pen  
Apollo thinks of how he should start

He thinks of how Zeus started  
With all of his,  
“You will get over him. Boys are just a phase, an experiment of lightning in a bottle. All of the Greeks know this.”  
He thinks of how often experiments need repetition for consistent results  
He thinks of how he opened his heart  
Opened his heart  
Opened his heart  
He thinks about how it had been  
Carefully plucked from his ribs like an apple  
How it had been held, warm and throbbing like the rest of him  
How he would not get over it

He could not tell them this.

He thinks of Hera  
With all of her,  
“You will want to leave a legacy. Leave a good one.”  
As she casts a glance to Hephaestus in disgust  
Yet all he thinks of is Coronis’ betrayal  
And how angry he had been with himself  
How she had noticed before he did  
That he did not love her  
That he was not a good lover  
How this had left him scorched  
Perhaps if he cared  
He could have saved Cyrene from  
The lack of blood for eighteen months  
Like what worked through his own heart  
At the thought of her

He could not tell them this.

He thinks of Hades and Persephone  
How they crooned and said,  
“You will miss the joys of having children.”  
While in a bout of irony  
Adopting his Orpheus  
His most gifted, his most neglected  
Perhaps he would understand why  
They should be seen and not heard  
Like the gods often were  
Children were not gods  
And Apollo could not bear himself to convene with them  
They still considered Apollo a child  
They expected him to listen

He could not tell them this.

He thinks of Aphrodite  
And how she started with,  
“They are not like us, these humans. They will die and leave you lonely and heartbroken, Apollo.”  
How often he has been told to love something already like him  
Yet he is not Narcissus  
He is a young god  
And doesn’t understand why the older ones insist  
That his Pure Blood will be  
Corrupted  
Diluted  
He doesn’t understand how it’s not right  
When he is so  
Treasured and Loved  
And offers the same kind of love  
More than anything Aphrodite herself could give

He could not tell them this.

Again  
He says,  
With his voice clear and intended to burn the reflection of the sea from the sky  
“Hermes, write this down.”  
He can tell them this,  
“Tell them I will not leave Icarus.”


End file.
